


Troubles Will Be Miles Away

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2012 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The festive season doesn't always mean being cheerful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles Will Be Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [aigooism](http://aigooism.livejournal.com). Title taken from the song 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'

Judging by the melancholic sounds that drifted through their house as Neville let himself in, Draco’s trip to visit Narcissa obviously hadn’t gone well. Draco only ever played this kind of music when the visits to his mother hadn’t gone as well as possible. Until his visit, Draco had been working his way through more festive repertoire, most of it traditional Wizarding items but also Muggle songs and carols that he had discovered and taken a liking to.  
  
Knowing that Draco will have heard the door but will need a few extra minutes to put his masks up, even to his boyfriend, Neville says nothing and moves directly towards to the kitchen. Times like these call for the fail-safe comfort that Neville’s grandmother always used to make him whenever they had visited his parents at St. Mungo’s; Augusta Longbottom’s famous hot chocolate. Draco had developed a love for it the first time that Neville had made it for him but he would never ask for it as he would think that it was showing weakness.  
  
In the aftermath of Voldemort’s death at the hands of Harry, the Wizengamot hadn’t spared any efforts in tracking down as many Deatheaters as they possibly could and either sending them to Azkaban or forcing them to pay reparations. The Malfoy family hadn’t been able to escape unscathed and, in addition to being forced to pay fairly hefty reparations, Lucius had been sentenced to several years in Azkaban. Draco had accepted the decision, even though he hadn’t liked it, but Narcissa hadn’t taken the news well and had closeted herself up in Malfoy Manor until her husband was released.  
  
Having made the hot chocolate, adding a dash of Old Ogden’s, lashings of whipped cream, mini marshmallows and grating Honeyduke’s Finest over the cream as well, Neville moved into the living room where Draco was sat at the baby grand. Neville had thought that the piano was too big to fit into their house but then Draco had pointed out that the piano coming from the manor was non-negotiable and they were both heirs to Pureblood families so if they couldn’t afford somewhere big enough to fit a piano then there was something wrong. By that point in their relationship, Neville had learnt which battles to pick and this was definitely one that he should back down on. He placed the mugs on coasters set on the piano for this very reason and took a seat by Draco on the bench seat.  
  
He didn’t say anything, simply sat next to Draco pressed together from shoulder to hip, the air around them permeating with the scent of chocolate and whisky. Slowly, gradually, the mood of the music started to change from what could only be described as funereal to more light-hearted. Finally, as all of the tension drained out of Draco’s body and he slumped into Neville (or slumped as much as Draco would allow himself to) he played the first verse and chorus of ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas’ before breaking off. Neville gave Draco a chaste kiss and simply wrapped his arms around the blond, knowing that Draco would talk when he was ready.


End file.
